Existing decorative glass lights are conventional incandescent light bulbs with a base having an outer ring to fix glass, disadvantage of which is the low luminous efficacy and a waste of electricity. Existing decorative glass lights may also be LED light bulbs having a LED driver and fixed on a conventional bulb base, disadvantage of which is the repetitive use of same structures, a waste of material and complicated assembly.